Drabbing for X Men
by DebC75
Summary: a collection of X Men & X2 drabbles (100 words stories)
1. Aol 80

"Aol 8.0" by DebC  
  
Bobby sat down at his desk in the room he used to share with John, switching on his computer. Rummaging in his gym bag, he pulled out a jewel case he'd brought home from the supermarket. The sign had said "Free CD" so he'd taken one.  
  
He slide the CD into the CD_ROM drive and a blue install screen appeared. He filled in the information on the back of the jewel case and selected a screen name: IceMan2003.  
  
He was typing his mom an e-mail when an instant message popped up.  
  
FireManX: 'Bout time you showed up. Miss me yet? 


	2. Haunted

"Haunted"  
  
Orange flame danced in the center of his upturned palm and flickered across his face, bathing it in demonic light. A group of students gathered around him on the floor of the common room, while outside, the storm, which had knocked out power to the school, raged on.  
  
"He was one of the first students Xavier taught, but his mutation was too powerful, too frightening and he went insane. They locked him up, never to be seen again. His ghost haunts the school to this day."  
  
Fear and doubt on several faces. Something thumped, then bumped.  
  
*SNIKT*  
  
They all screamed. 


	3. Keeping Cool

Keeping Cool  
  
One touch of his hand and the entire pond froze, despite the heat beating down from the July sun.  
  
The kids split into two teams, picked captains, and strapped on their ice skates. Helmets, knees pads, and shoulder pads soon followed. Then Logan blew a whistle and tossed the puck onto the ice.  
  
He stood back, sweat glistening on his skin, and watched them battle each other in a friendly game of ice hockey. Bobby kept the pond froze with frequent touches, and the ice's chill kept their minds off the fact that the school's air conditioning was still broke. 


	4. Night Watch

It started as the simple feeling that someone was watching him, looking on as he drifted off into fitful slumber. He'd dream of Jean and wake calling her name. Some nights, he'd feel her in the room with him; others, there was only the sensation of unseen eyes.  
  
Sleep became impossible. Insomnia bred paranoia, and once when the phantom eyes fell upon him, he whirled around to see a wispy memory staring back at him through the window.  
  
Jean.  
  
In the common room, he found Logan flipping channels, but not noticing them. Logan's eyes were bloodshot. "I see dead people." 


	5. Persist

"Persist"  
  
I once told Logan that every time I touch someone, a little piece of them lingers in my head... becomes part of me. Bobby is a part of me, now. His kiss... his frosty kiss, so cool it set me on fire... is in my soul.  
  
I feel it like a chill running down my spine when I see him in the hallway at school, our eyes meeting. In that moment, his arms wrap around me one more time, lips seeking mine and we kiss again.  
  
But only in my mind, only in my soul.  
  
I want to try again. 


	6. Surprise

"Surprise!"  
  
It's hard to plan a surprise party for someone who could read your mind anytime she wanted to. Not that Jean would do that... unless she thought something were wrong and no one was telling her about it. Which, of course, would be what would happen, since most the students had trouble keep their own secrets, let alone everyone else's.  
  
Scott knew that, so when Jean's birthday came sneaking up on them, he went straight to their mentor. Only the Professor could ensure it stayed a secret.  
  
After weeks of planning, Scott led Jean into the common room under the pretext of being alone.  
  
The lights were low, and when Scott said the signal-words (I love you, Jeanie)--they came up to the sound of a roaring "SURPRISE!" 


	7. Rainbow

When Marie thinks about what they do together, she thinks in terms of colors.  
  
John is a fiery yellow glow--orange and yellow forming a searing heat. He sets them on fire with intense kisses. He turns up the heat because he knows she likes it when Bobby melts against him.  
  
Bobby is always blue--cool and icy like the rose he gave her once. Sweet and soft on the tongue, like a blue raspberry slushee from the corner store. He tempers John's passion with romance.  
  
She is green--the jaded color of jealousy and unguarded lust.  
  
Together: a rainbow. 


	8. Beach Party

"Beach Party" by DebC Written for a photo challenge. My photo was here: - menbackupstories/shoebox.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=18  
  
The sun was beating down, warming the sand until it scorched the soles of your feet. Logan knew this from experience; one of the teens had walked off with his beach shoes by mistake. He'd literally hopped from one foot to the other all the way down to the beach.  
  
When he found out who'd taken them, they'd pay. As would the kids who thought it was funny.  
  
On second thought, he'd save it for whomever thought it amusing to put his name down as chaperone for this little field trip. Being turned into a baked potato while Jean and Scott shared a beach blanket a few feet away and a couple of the newer students kept daring Bobby to turn the entire ocean to ice--"I'll bet you can't do something big like that" rang in his ears even now--was not his idea of a vacation.  
  
The beach they were at didn't allow alcohol, so he was stuck drinking brand name soda just like the kids. Bonfires were a huge no-no. As was going topless. Which was a shame, because Jeannie... would so look good topless. The cabins didn't have air conditioning, either, and because of the Professor's "no-coed cabins" rule, he was bunking with Scott.  
  
On top of all that, the heat was making Logan sweat, which wasn't a bad thing, except this damn fly kept buzzing around his head. He'd wave it away, only for it to return.  
  
*SNIKT*  
  
Well, that took care of the fly. 


End file.
